elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrows (Skyrim)
Arrows are used in conjunction with bows to provide a method for attacking at long range. Their effectiveness is dependent upon the Archery skill plus the quality of the bow that shoots them. Arrows cannot be sharpened on a Grindstone nor enchanted (unlike bows). Arrows are one of the few weapons that cannot be crafted at an ordinary forge. In Dawnguard, however, arrows can be crafted at a blacksmith Forge. Mechanics Unlike in previous Elder Scrolls games, arrows weigh nothing. This allows the Dragonborn to carry an infinite number of arrows. An arrow has a fixed damage score which combines with the damage score of the bow to determine the amount of damage inflicted by a single shot; however, the type of bow used has the greater impact on damage. Acquisition *Arrows can be purchased from any Blacksmith. Arrows in notably large quantities can be purchased from Fletcher in Solitude or The Drunken Huntsmen in Whiterun. However, the variety of arrows available for purchase will vary by the Character's Level. *Rarely when shot at by enemies, the arrows that hit the Dragonborn may be added to their inventory. *They can be looted from most NPCs that wield bows, such as bandits and hunters. *In Dawnguard, arrows can be crafted at a blacksmith's forge. *Arrows can be taken from practice dummies used by NPCs with bows (most commonly the Hold Guards). *Some arrows used to kill a target may be looted from their remains. Types of arrows The following is a list of arrows available: Unlimited arrows *An unlimited number of arrows (usually steel) can be obtained from NPCs that are doing target practice. Arrow farming is most common at: the Great Porch in Whiterun, the Castle Dour courtyard in Solitude, and the Ragged Flagon Cistern. **The type of arrows being used for target practice can be changed. The Dragonborn can pick the archer's pocket, remove whatever arrows he/she has currently, then replace them with one arrow of the type desired. This is best done while the target is asleep, as if he/she is awake, the Perfect Touch perk is required to take his/her equipped arrows. The practicing archer will then fire an unlimited number of that type of arrows. *In the Castle Dour courtyard in Solitude, the arrow farming process can be slowed by a bug which causes only one of the archers to fire at his target. This is because the other guard is off of his set path. He is too close to the other archer and will stare him down instead of shooting his own target. This can be fixed by moving him farther over by either sneak-pushing or sprinting at him. *A follower can be made to use the desired type of arrow by putting a single arrow of the desired type in their inventory and then removing all other arrows. When they use their default bow, they will shoot only that arrow type. They can then be harvested from the ground and/or enemies after the follower has engaged in battle. *During "The World-Eater's Eyrie", part of the main questline, (outside Skuldafn) it is possible to farm an infinite number of ebony arrows. The Dragonborn should go into the city and allow one of the Draugr Deathlords with a bow to attack from a wall. Arrows that are successfully dodged can be picked up from the ground. After a large number of arrows have been shot, noticed at 150+, occasionally the arrows will be no longer be rendered on the ground, though they can still cause damage. This bug seems to be fixed by moving to a location with dirt and allowing arrows to stick into the ground. The first will not be able to be picked up, but subsequent arrows will, and farming can continue. *If the Bound Bow spell is used without any arrows equipped, the Dragonborn will receive 100 bound arrows. Anytime the arrows run out, the spell can simply be sheathed and cast again. Each bound arrow is similar to a Daedric Arrow, so likewise, they inflict 24 damage. *In Civil War missions the Drabonborn may be required to lay siege to a city. During the battle the Dragonborn is given an objective, like lowering the bridge in "The Battle for Whiterun." While fighting to complete the task, other soldiers are fighting waves of unlimited enemies that will only stop spawning by completing the assigned objective. As long as the objective is not met, unlimited steel arrows can be looted from the dead, although the bodies disappear quickly. There are usually 10-20 arrows on each body. *After discovering Sky Haven temple and when the Blades reside there, Delphine will practice several times a day at the outside targets. This will yield 30-40 arrows per practice session. *The Dragonborn can recruit a follower who prefers bows and give them an arrow of the preferred type. Also, Barbas must be recruited as a second follower, without completing the Daedric quest, "A Daedra's Best Friend" (when completed, he returns to his master and is forever inaccessible). With these two followers, a battle should be entered, but Barbas should be allowed to take the brunt of the physical blows. The first follower should be allowed to shoot the foe with their arrows. Since followers always have an infinite supply of arrows, these can be retrieved from the ground or corpses. This works with all arrow types, except for Bound Arrows. Trivia *Shooting an item that an arrow will stick to and which can also be picked up, such as cheese, will not get back the arrow(s) when the item is picked up. * Shooting arrows near the camp fire in any Giant's Camp will show the arrow hovering in midair. They can be picked up. Bugs *Sometimes, when currently-equipped arrows are sold or stored, they may remain visible on the Dragonborn's back. However, they are not in the inventory and thus are not shootable. * Sometimes arrows will pass straight through whatever they are being shot at, even if the arrow would usually make contact with its target. This happens more commonly with movable entities (such as enemies and things that can move when touched), and only very rarely with walls. Moving closer to the target should make the game register a hit next time it is shot at. * Occasionally, when an arrow is shot directly below the Dragonborn, it will multiply. References ru:Стрелы (Skyrim) es:Flechas (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Arrows Category:Skyrim: Weapons